Dance of the Northern Lights
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Russia's out for a midnight stroll. He's not sure why, but he is.And as the Northern Lights dance above him, he meets an old friend of Latvia's.
1. Chapter 1

Russia knew who it was even before she turned, before she'd even said a word. Her white hair was streaked with purple, blue and even a little bit of green. Her dancing was smooth and perfect, tame yet still completely wild.

Aurora Borealis.

Northern Lights.

Russia had heard of her myth and though he never said it out loud, he considered her much like Old Man Winter. Real, even though he'd never seen her in person, only her works, much like Father Winter before they'd met.

He could now see the effects of her dance in the sky but this was the first time he'd seen her dancing up close. To see her at work added a whole new element to it.

It was beautiful.

Russia smiled slightly. In the nastiness of winter Aurora was a sight for sore eyes. He could be quite sure the Baltics were silently watching out the living room winter. She was a sign of hope.

Latvia especially would be watching, he seemed to have a special connection to the northern Lights and Russia wondered now if he had met her once before, much like he was meeting her now. He seemed to know something special about the lights, something he didn't dare share for fear it would be taken away from him.

Russia could hear the silent music in his ears and stepped forward, crunching in the snow.

Aurora turned to face him and Russia moved forward, placing his hands on her waist. "I believe you need a partner, da?"

Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around Russia's neck. "Da."

Russia's smile grew a bit and he let her lead him for a few moments. Then he found the movement of the dance and began to lead her. Aurora followed willingly and Russia looked up for a moment. The Northern Lights above them were being shaped by their dance. It was just as amazing as when Aurora had danced on her own.

As dawn began to break they stopped and Russia found he was breathing a little hard. The snow in the clearing was trampled and padded down from their dance.

Aurora stepped away. "Thank you. I haven't danced with someone for a very long time."

Russia smiled softly. "Da, neither have I."

Aurora's smile was gentle as she turned away. "I feel we'll meet again Ivan. Say hello to Ravais for me."

Russia stared after her, hands at his side. "How do you know my name?"

He could hear her soft laughing as she disappeared into the forest.

*Hetalia*

Russia trudged back to the house through the snow. He felt at peace for one of the first times in his life.

He shrugged off his coat and boots as he stepped inside. Walking to the living room to find the Baltics watching the last of the lights as the sun came up.

"It is beautiful, da?" Russia smiled as the three turned to face him.

"Mr. Russia!" Lithuania, for once, had a hint of a smile gracing his lips. "You were out sir?"

Russia nodded. "Da, I was out dancing." He turned and then looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and Latvia? A friend of yours says hi."

He left to Lithuania and Estonia's confused expression and a very knowing smile from Latvia.

**So, just a little thing I wrote a little while ago. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them. Aurora is an OC, and no, she is not ALLT's OC Aurora, their two different people in two different worlds. Anyways, review!**

**~CCL**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
